Utopia's End
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: One shot. The utopia of Crystal Tokyo has fallen, and only one remains alive. Small Lady must decide whether to recreate a new world or leave it forever, with Pluto's help. Her mother has died and she is the new Queen. If she can survive.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Please review when done!

"Utopia's End"

A chilly wind whooshed over the barren, desolate landscape, thrown into ruins by war and hard times. A large battle had taken place, and the magnificent utopian city of Crystal Tokyo had crumbled. The Dark Forces had won; gotten what they wanted and destroyed the city of Light and Purity. The sky was a dank, dark abyss, lightened only by the red hue of highlights streaking across the sky. There was no grass over the expanse of land, just cold hard dirt and millions of dead, beaten bodies collapsed everywhere. Only one was alive among them.

Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity, daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, heir to the throne, lay spread-eagle on the ground, unmoving. Her long, richly adorned pure white dress lay in tatters, dirtied and bloody. Her long, sugar pink hair was disheveled, coming out of their usual odango to encircle her bangs in wisps. Strings of hair had come out of its usual hairstyle and they lay lank.

The teenager's body twitched, her eyes fluttering to open and reveal red eyes. The eyes that normally held love and exuberance were dull and lifeless. With a light groan, the Princess of former Crystal Tokyo sat up, grimacing at the pain that flashed white hot across her lanced side. She felt for the wound and she smiled in grim satisfaction at finding it. At least it wasn't internal.

The teen known as Small Lady let her eyes rove over the battlefield, taking in the obscene violence inflicted upon her homeland and her people. Tears coursed down her cheeks at what was lost; what she had lost. No more walks in the lush green, flower-filled gardens, no more picnics at the sparkling lake, no more cruise rides with her parents…

Her parents. Where were they? Had they…

Small Lady didn't want to think about it. They couldn't be; they were her life! She had never known anything besides them and the Senshi. But Small Lady knew that the Senshi had been defeated. She had watched them defend the castle and the Royal Family and fall under the torrent of attacks by the Darkness. And her father had rushed into battle, and Small Lady hadn't seen him since. Nor Mother either. The Queen had gone right down into the escalation of the fighting, right where the Evil One had been. She had activated the Silver Crystal, but it had been destroyed, but not before at least getting rid of the Evil One. Their last hope to defeat the Darkness had been vanquished in a blinding flash of light. Forever. But what had happened to the elder Serenity?

Small Lady tried to not let her mind wander into that dangerous territory of 'What ifs'. No, nothing had happened to her mother. It couldn't!

But that was when Small Lady spotted the white, crumpled form laying bloodied on the ground. A pure white dress, tainted by deep, rich red…

And a sword lay on the ground next to her, the blade covered in Serenity's blood all the way up.

It was then that Small Lady knew.

Her parents were dead. Their light within her had been extinguished.

Crystal Tokyo was no more. Utopia's end.

Small Lady was probably the only one left in this godforsaken field of nothingness.

The girl let out a miniscule sob, but it grew louder and louder as she approached her mother. They racked her body like a cough does to a person. Then she collapsed at her mother's side. She began shaking her mother, as if her pleading would somehow bring her back.

"Mama! Mama, come back! MAMA!" Small Lady cried. She ceased her futile shaking and pulled her mother to her, letting out a broken, pitiful wail. Her world had come crashing down and was lying in pieces around her.

The dark figure loomed up behind the sorrowing teen, glinting sword in hand.

Small Lady's tears stopped, and her eyes went wide, the breath seemingly knocked out of her. Then it sped up. The girl could feel a Presence behind her, an evil one….

She whirled around and held up her hands as the sword came down, awaiting the blinding pain and then unfeeling darkness. One where the emotions remained unfelt and the sheer agony of loss remained distant.

But the blow never came.

Small Lady opened the eyes she had squeezed shut in her terror, only to see the unknown attacker on the ground, unmoving. Dead.

What had happened?

"Small Lady."

Oh, the sound of a human voice! A familiar, warm human voice!

"Puu!"

The Guardian of Time, the purple and black clad Senshi, stood mere feet from Small Lady. Her olive skin was fresh and untainted, unlike all the war-beaten people around. Her maroon eyes shown with wisdom, pain, and sorrow, and her green hair was whisked by the slight wind. Sailor Pluto.

Before Small Lady knew it, she had let go of her mother and lunged at her old friend, the tears coming back.

"Oh, Puu. Puu…." she sobbed in a heartbroken, cracking voice. Pluto gathered the girl into her arms in a bone-breaking embrace, glad her friend was unhurt by the events previous.

"They're gone… they're all gone and I'm all alone…" Small Lady sniffled, looking up desperately into the Time Senshi's understanding eyes. "What am I going to do, Puu?"

"It is your decision. You have the Power now. The Reign of the Silver Crystal has passed. You must create a new era. Your mother the Queen has passed on, and you are the new Queen, Small Lady… no, Beautiful Lady. What is your choice? You can leave this world for good, or recreate it and rule with a firm but loving hand. Is it worth it?"

The christened Beautiful Lady chewed the inside of her lip. She knew she was to inherit the throne one day, but hadn't imagined it like this. She had envisioned ruling over Crystal Tokyo under the aid of her parents. Not alone and ruling over a whole new world. But she loved this place. She could never leave it.

"I will create it anew," was the Lady's answer, said in a wise, new voice. It was as if the scared child that had once stood there was replaced in seconds by a wise, regal, determined woman.

Pluto smiled. "I knew you would choose right." She raised her staff and unearthly, purple glow surrounded the Lady.

"Focus hard on your goal. Pour your love from your heart into it. Think of love, friendship, loyalty…"

Beautiful Lady did as told, and a pink light melded with the purple. Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of pink and white and a crown appeared, floating in midair. Lady grasped it and in awe, placed it upon her head. Suddenly, new power filled her. Encrusted within the crown was a crystal, similar to the old Silver Crystal. But this one was pink.

"You now hold the power of the Pink Crystal. It holds the same amount of power the Silver Crystal did. With it, you can revive this lost world. I must leave you now and return to my post, majesty. You know what to do." Pluto turned, then looked back, letting her eyes go soft. "You were my first friend, Small Lady. I will always be loyal to you and remember our friendship."

"Thank you, Puu…" Lady responded just as softly. "Goodbye, Sailor Pluto."

It was the first time she had actually said Pluto's full name. The little child way of saying "Puu" had outgrown the Queen. She was a woman now, a diplomat of the public.

"Goodbye, my queen."

Then she was gone.

Beautiful Lady sighed.

It was time. The Utopia of Crystal Tokyo was over. The Silver Millennium had passed, making way for a new millennium. The Pink Millennium.

And so Beautiful Lady set off to make the new world, Pink Crystal Tokyo, although for old time's sakes, it was known as Neo-Crystal Tokyo.

The reign of Beautiful Lady began, but she made sure know one forgot her predecessor and mother, Neo-Queen Serenity. Her sacrifice had ensured and paved the way for the new kingdom.

A/N: It's done. So what'd you think? Worth the read? Please review and check out my other stories!


End file.
